


Hunting for breakfast

by LadyLemonSeed



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLemonSeed/pseuds/LadyLemonSeed
Summary: You are both in bed , just waking up on a Saturday morning . You and your girl  have a long term relationship.She goes to the kitchen to make breakfast and you jump on her , she escapes and runs off to hide.   Will the cat catch the mouse? What will he do once he has  Little Mouse between his paws?
Kudos: 3





	Hunting for breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: The voice actor is allowed and encouraged to make any changes to the script as they  
> so pleases, whether it suits their comfort level or to their personal taste. This is just for fantasy  
> purposes only.
> 
> English is not my first language. Please understand and forgive if you find grammar errors.
> 
> TAGS [M4F] [primal] [consensual] [Mdom] [fsub] [Established relationship] [growling] [Rough] Breast playing] mention of [breastfeeding][Light bondage ] [Doggystyle] [Coming together] [Aftercare][Wholesome ending]

Reference:  
(Emotions , moods)  
[SFx]  
{Voice effects}  
……… listener response  
((insight))

{stretching and yawning} 

(Sweet and caring )

Good morning baby. Did you get a good night's sleep?  
………  
Yeah? ( cheerful) That's good babe.You haven’t had a good night’s rest in a while.  
Come here. Cuddle with me for a while.  
[cloth moving]  
Come here {Struggles trying to bring her close to you}  
I got you.  
(Sweet) You look so pretty when you are just awake

{Gigle} I love your messy hair over your forehead,sometimes covering your left eye. It's soft and shiny 

The contrast of your black hair against your white skin is so delicate. You skin is so pale, tender and always smells good {you can sniff }

I love putting your hair behind your ear, so I can see your charming brown eyes. 

They always look so calm ,they look nice even if you haven’t been able to sleep well. There´s so much more in them . . so much love..  
……  
{gigle} ( amuse) No, babe, you dont look like a raccoon . Your eyes are perfect. Your dark circles are fine.  
……..  
{laugh} No ,no , you dont look like Po either ,you are not a Panda, you are my Little Mouse, you are perfect.

{Whispering} You are the most beautiful girl and I love you Mei Mei

[she slap you for comparing her with Mei Mei ( Kung Fu panda 3)]

{Laghing } I´m just kidding ! just kidding !! God, for someone so small, you have a pretty heavy hand Little Mouse.

[kissing as long as you want ]

{Sigh} What would you like to do today babe?  
….  
What would I like to do?Mmmm Can we stay like this all day?  
……  
No? (dissapointed) You want to go out? Ok babe  
…..  
(playful) yes!!!! I love the idea of having breakfast in bed. Then we can go to the park , it's a beautiful day.  
…….

Ok Babe. I´ll be down stairs in five minutes. 

Part II (( Down stairs))

((Suggestion ))

This intents to be a primal scene, Your voice goes a little deeper , you speak very slowly with heavy breathing. It's a hunting, so expectation and anticipation plays a major role just like growls and snarls 

[ noise of dishes or cooking]

((You silently approach her from behind, when you’re close enough, you growl in her ear and you hold her firmly at the waist from behind.))

[ A plate shattering against the floor]

{Growling} I got you Little Mouse. I´m going to eat you right here, right now.

((She kicks you on your knee , making you stumble , so you release her.))

[Thomp]  
{soft growl of pain}  
[running footstep]  
{Growl }

You can run Little Mouse, but you can't hide from me.

(amused) You know what, I'm going to count to ten. I'm giving you an advantage , but Mouse, you know what will happen when I get you.  
Don´t you?

10, 9 Do the counting as fast or slow as you want

0 Here comes the big cat Little Mouse

[footsteps climbing stairs)

{Deep voice} I can smell your scent from here .

[sniffing] I can smell the scent of jazmin , lemon and …….mmm anticipation.

I know you are all curled up somewhere , with your hands covering your mouth, with all those mixed emotions bubbling up, fear, excitement, craving ….all together.

You’re anxious to know what my next move will be…..How fast I'm going to find you , don´t you Little Mouse.? 

[footsteps as you climb the stairs]

As I get closer you become more vulnerable, more defenseless.  
And that ignites the flame within you. Feeling the prey turns you on , you like to be wanted, to be hunted, to be needed.

[Another step up on the stairs ]

I'm one step closer Little Mouse. The expectancy is growing inside you. 

You can feel that I am getting closer……..You know that when I find you, I will claim you as my property…… The thought of becoming my personal trophy makes your panties so wet,that I can smell it from here...

[Another step up on the stairs]

{Very deep growl}

Closer little Mouse..

[thud to the ground]

Got you!

[Footsteps running]

(( She runs out from where she was hiding. She runs down the hallway trying to get into another room but you catch her before she gets there.))

[Dry blow of two bodies falling to the ground]

{struggle }

Shh Shh shh It's over Little Mouse. I got you.

((she tries to escape again but can´t))

{Struggle}

Enough ! Don´t you see that I´m bigger than you my Little Mouse ? 

Let´s pin this feisty hands of yours above your head. That's it , they will stay out of the way.

All the weight of my body between your legs will keep you still for a while ; until I decide what I want to do with you.

{Whispering in her ear} You are mine , I own you Mouse, I’m the only one who can lick this skin, scratch these thighs and bite this neck, your body is all mine.

{Sniffing } You smell so good, I want to taste every inch of your body. 

Mmmmm Your clothes are on the way, let's get rid of this top.

[Tearing clothes ] Your shorts has to go too [tearing clothes] 

Much better.  
{Snarl }

Your neck is so delicate, so delicious , {Kissing , licking }  
I need to sink my teeth in your flesh {biting hard }

Stop struggling! 

Mmmm your shoulder, fuck , {Keep biting}

Are you purring little Mouse ?Are you enjoying being subdued? 

You have the most beautiful breasts Mouse , I love having them in my mouth and sucking them. 

I look forward to the moment when they are full and I can feed on them. I´m gonna make them full. I´m gonna fill them one day Mouse.

{ sucking boobs as long as you want}

{growling } fuck, those hard nipples ….. 

I can´t resist , I need to bite them 

{Biting}

Fuck, you taste so good, you are delicious …

Mmmm Mouse, I can feel your hips grinding against my cock. 

Can you feel how hard it is for you? How ready I am to sink my dick deep inside your flesh.  
I will release you …

((as you release your grip she tries to escape again)

[Struggle]

No, no, no you are not going anywhere! 

Since you’re in that feisty attitude, you’re gonna put your face on the ground, your hands behind your back . I´m gonna use my shirt to tie your fighting hands on you back. And I´m gonna fuck you here , on the ground , hard and raw.

{Whispering in her ear}  
You wanted this little Mouse , don´t you. To feel yourself as a prey, feel that you are helpless, that I can do whatever I want with you, and yet you will enjoy it.  
Ass up!

Oh fuck , your pussy is driping on your thighs, you are so ready for me.  
(( Improv ))

{Moan} Ohhh Mouse, your pussy is so wet and warm…..

Oh you are so tight , fuck ..

I can hear you purring , you like being fucked like an animal little Mouse .  
Oh fuck

What did you say? Harder? Do you want it harder?…..you got it. 

You are so tight around my cock , are you close to cum?

Yes Mouse, come in my cock , come on , fuck , come for me  
I´m gonna come too, oh fuck

{you come hard and loud}

(( you are adorable again))

Fuck, that was intense.  
Are you ok mouse?

( Concerned ) Baby, are you crying ? oh no no, Baby, let me untied your wrists. Come on, turn around.  
Look at me , what is wrong? Did I hurt you?  
…..  
No?  
Then what is it? You are shaking…. Let me take you to the bedroom. Put your arm around my neck , I´ll pick you up. Come on.

(( you take her to the bed room))

Ok Little Mouse, shh shh Let me hug you .

Breath , come on , breath again.

What is it? Please, did I hurt you?  
……..  
Let me see those bites.  
Do they hurt?  
……  
No? Ok let me kiss them , let me comfort your skin  
{kissing}

Better?  
Shh Shh  
…………..  
What? Did I mention filling your breasts?  
Ehmm

( Very loving)  
Yes Mouse, I did. 

I'd love to make you a Mom  
.  
I'd love to see your body change and bloom while our baby grows inside you. 

I know the idea has been haunting your mind lately, but you haven’t dared to bring it up.

I love you Little Mouse. And I want you to be happy.

You don't have to thank me. I do want to start a family with you. You are my life baby

I can’t imagine my life without you. Nothing would make me happier than having another little mouse running around the house.

Shhhhh Stop crying , everything is ok. Everything will be ok.  
I love you babe  
You will be an awesome ...Momma... Mouse??? (( referencing Momma Bear )) . {gigle} {Kiss}


End file.
